Megatron vs Cinder Fall
' Servants of Evil by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 M vs CF.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Megatron vs. Cinder Fall.jpg|Venage237 Bayverse_Megatron_vs_Cinder.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Megatron vs Cinder Fall.png|Chaosbuster77 Megatron vs Cinder Fall '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero '''NOTE: To make the death battle more fair, will be used to Megatron of Bayverse.' Description Transformers vs RWBY! '''The fight between two powerful villain leaders of their factions, hungry for power, working for an evil more large, they murdered a character beloved by fans, have scar is on your face caused by a team leader and also somehow lost a arm by the same leader. '''NOTE 2: I know that currently Megatron does not work to anyone and does not have a scar on the face or an arm missing expect for Last Knight Film Interlude Nyxs: antagonists or villains, there are a large number of them, some good and others not very good to say, but there are two that have managed to achieve in appreciation and at the same time, the hatred of the fans. Boomstick: Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Nyxs: And Cinder Fall, The Fall Maiden. Boomstick: She's Nyxs and I'm Boomstick. Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Megatron Nyxs: Before the great war, there were two factions which governed cybertron in harmony, the scientific section led by Optimus Prime and the military section led by Megatron. Boomstick: But this changed after that day, the scientific section meeting a kind of Tomb that inside had some of the greatest evils that known cybertron and the universe, Megatronus Prime or better known as The Fallen. (Cue Transformers: The Score - You're A Soldier Now) Nyxs: The Fallen achievement corrupting Megatron and do so wanting to governing Cybertron and the universe with the military section, becoming call the Decepticons. This same, provoked the war by the cube or the allspark, an artifact of great power that you would to Megatron to carry out its objective. Boomstick: But this was not so, as the autobots managed to launch the cube into outer space. Nyxs: Megatron did not hesitate a second and decided to go to by the cube, but not before cutting off an arm to Bumblebee, leaving it without the ability to speak, and leaving the Decepticons. for a long time, megatron was chasing after the cube through space, until I get to our planet. Boomstick: And when it seemed that the power of the cube would be yours, megatron end frozen, Megatron had landed in the Arctic. megatron body heat caused the ice to break, making the decepticon leader to fall into the water, where I would be frozen for millions of years. Nyxs: Megatron would be found by the grandfather of sam witwicky. Megatron would be transported to the sector 7, where I would be and would help human progress... until he could release. Megatron: I am Megatron. (Cue Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (The Original Score) - Forest Battle) Boomstick: During the four films that appeared, megatron to possessed deferent vehicle modes, in the first, it was a cybertronian jet, in the second, was a cool cybertronian tank, in the third, a truck, and in the fifth, was a jet. Nyxs: Between the arms of the tyrant is a mace that can destroy the majority of structures with a strike. a plasma fusion cannon, which can be used to join his two arms. Boomstick: A knife used to kill Optimus in ROTF. a Fusion Shotgun, is a shotgun that fires plasma, a flamethrower that also can use it as a shield, and a large sword. Nyxs: Megatron is one of the decepticons more dangerous history, only surpassed by his old master, The Fallen. Megatron chase the cube by countless solar systems for hundreds of years, surviving being frozen for millions of years, entering the Earth from its atmosphere still being exhausted, and survive the impact of a few missiles launched by a few jets. Boomstick: and Killed Optimus in Transformers The Game and ROTF, there is no doubt that underestimate the leader of the decepticons is a big mistake. Nyxs: However, Megatron is not invincible, this was against in two flipped, the first to absorb the power of the cube, and to be his head ripped by optimus, also, his death to receive a falcon punch by Optimus in Transformers The Game. Boomstick: And let us not forget the humiliation he received after that optimus revived and combined with parts of jetfire, and being the bitch of The Fallen and Sentinel Prime for a while, but even so, Megatron is great. Jazz: Is that all you got, Megatron? Megatron: Come here, you little cretin! Megatron grabs Jazz, but Jazz opens fire with his blaster Jazz: You want a piece of me? You want a piece? Megatron: No, I want TWO! rips Jazz in half Cinder Fall (Cue RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack - Divide - (feat. Casey Lee Williams)) Nyxs: Beacon was destroyed, pyrrha and amber have been killed, all by the hand of one person, Cinder Fall. Boomstick: The past of the lost sister of Esdeath, don't know literally nothing, it is not known if he was a lab rat, a vulgar thief, or anything, her past is a mystery in its entirety. Nyxs: But we can highlight give them us so many physical as psychological that have caused them to protagonist and be the main villain for a long time, until the appearance of The Fallen of the Remnant. Boomstick: Remember that I said that it was the lost sister of Esdeath? because I repeat it that in some ways are very similar, although the main weapon of Cinder is the fire and not ice. Nyxs: As said Boomtick, Cindef is able to manipulate fire, this you allow creating flare-ups, pillars of fire, or literally almost anything, except weapons, thus not is you, but that I recalled a Digimon (Shinegreymon) Boomstick: Cinder in some way also is capable of creating crystals can throw his opponent. Cinder also can play to be Hawkeye or Green Arrow and use a bow. Nyxs: Something that almost forget, is that Cinder can also can with his fire. Boomstick: I think that every time she fly, she would be thinking "Feel Like Iron Man" (Cue RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack - I'm the One - (feat. Casey Lee Williams)) Nyxs: With only 50% of the powers of the maiden, cinder fall was able to maintain a battle with Glynda Goodwitch distance, I breakdown to an an attack beringe, amber, the previous fall maiden I defeated... in the back and with the help of emerald and mercury. Boomstick: She cheated. Nyxs: Exactly. sneaked to the Beacon Communications Tower without many problems, Hacked into the global broadcasting system, and in a way, become to Professor Ozpin in the Nail of RWBY. Super Kami Guru: Nail! Nail! Naaaaaiil! Boomstick: Shut-Up, Fat Ass! Nyxs: But let us not forget that thanks to ruby, cinder currently this molt, an armless (Ruby not cut his arm, only this paralyzed), and lost an eye. Boomstick: But admit it, she Totally hot, both figuratively and literally. Pyrrha Nikos: Do you believe in destiny? Cinder Fall: Yes. Cinder shoots an arrow into Pyrrha's heart, then immolates her with a touch Death Battle M vs CF After.jpg|Simbiothero M vs CF After Funny.jpg|Simbiothero Cinder together with Mercury and Emerald entering a warehouse into a port for boats, these look to her around as if were looking for something or rather, to someone. Cinder: He have to be here... would that be it Mercury: Rule 26; Never trust an intergalactic tyrant. Emerald: Shut-Up, he not had called us, only to leave us planted. Cinder: You have reason, but where is the? Mercury: They have to listen to me, trusting a tyrant intergalactic never ends well, but they are secure go them a - Before that Mercury finished speaking, Megatron appears behind him, making it jump scare. Mercury: What the hell, dude?! you do almost gets a heart attack! Cinder: If you came, Megatron. Megatron: Do you brought what you asked for my help in beacon? Cinder: Yes, all the dust that you asked this outside, enough for an army of its size, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Excellent... their community already are not required... Cinder: What? Megatron prepares its mace. Mercury: I told them! Never trust a tyrant- (Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut) Before that Mercury finished speaking, the and Emerald are crushed by the mace of Megatron, in an attempt to kill him this both at the Cinder and Emerald. However, Cinder achievement dodged the attack, preparing to confront the leader of the decepticons. Megatron: Very brave of your part... but you'll end up like them... as it will end all your planet... crushed by my hand. Cinder: We will see that, "Lord Megatron" Megatron vs Cinder Fall by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero FIGHT! Megatron attempts to crush Cinder with his mace, but it manages to dodge the attack and launches him several arrows to megatron, but none of their arrows causes any damage. Cinder to realize this, throws multiple crystals to megatron, but the leader of the decepticons is covered with his shield to then use the flamethrower of this... Bad idea... Cinder: Fool. Cinder redirects the fire to the face of the leader of the Decepticon, making back it, while face is covered by the attack to then start shoot cinder with his cannon. cinder Dodge Cannon shots of Megatron , then out of the warehouse to realize that would have more opportunities to defeat Megatron out of the warehouse. Megatron out of store with its boosters of the back, while preparing their canon. Megatron looks to her around and not just a Cinder on any side, but what if you find is the large shipment of dust that Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald that you had brought to the Decepticons. Megatron: Run away? that if that did not expect me from you, Fall, that is not yours... but even so, thank you for the dust. Megatron with a hand opens the loading, finding a large amount of Dust. Megatron: With all this dust, dominate your world will be very simple. Meanwhile megatron celebrates his "victory" Cinder is watching him from the arm of a crane to several meters above the ground. Cinder: You're right, escape is not as mine. Cinder launches an arrow to the loading of dust that Megatron had in his hand, causing a huge explosion. Cinder smiled to believe that managed to destroy Megatron (and the leader of one of the greatest threats that seen Remnant in its entire history) but his smile disappears to see megatron without many damages. Megatron turns to the direction of cinder and sees her on the arm of the crane. Cinder: Shit... Megatron: You will pay for that! Megatron uses its boosters of the back and fly towards where this cinder, as he prepares his sword. cinder realizes what going to be megatron and jumps to a warehouse. With his sword, Megatron destroys the crane. the remains of this drop to the soil and other containers (which for some reason had gallons of gasoline inside) explode. Cinder jumps out of the store and runs into containers, hiding among them. Megatron begins to search, but cannot find the fall maiden. Megatron: With which you want to play hide and seek? Okay, but with my rules. Megatron transforms into his vehicle, a cybertronian tank, starting to shoot with his cannon, in an attempt to or make out cinder or simply kill her by the impact. Cinder manages to hide and Dodge shots from megatron, but inadvertently, megatron gets to see her leg. Megatron: Gotcha. Megatron fires his cannon to the container where cinder is hiding, the impact makes that cinder hit another container. Cinder (While it rises from the ground): God, this is worse than when that girl called Akame managed to kill me, I was madly in love with that boy named Tatsumi, I was a general, I was leader of that group called "Jaegers", and... oh wow! the impact if that was strong. (Cue Metal Gear Rising - It Has To Be This Way) Megatron transforms returned to his robot mode, meanwhile prepares its canon. Megatron: Kneel before my and you may live to be my pet. Cinder: Never... Megatron: Never is here. Megatron fires his cannon, but cinder manages to dodge the shot. While both were fighting, explosions caused by the explosion of the loading of dust and the explosion of the gallons of gasoline, they started a fire that began to consume the port completely. cinder to realize all the fire she had to his around, smiles to believe that she could defeat and kill the leader of the decepticons. Megatron fires once more its cannon several times, but cinder creates a barrier of fire that covers it from attacks by megatron. Megatron runs and tries to catch cinder, but the fall maiden is propelled backwards, avoiding being trapped by the transformer. cinder create two pillars of fire that impact directly on the leader of the decepticons, making it go back a few meters. Megatron makes a great leap and try to smash cinder with his mace, but cinder dodges the attack and flies into the face of megatron to then throw a powerful flare in the face. Megatron back while he curses cinder by what has been done. Megatron joins his two arms and creates a Canyon, megatron fires several times, but cinder manages to dodge the shots or manages them lock with a fire barrier. Megatron is really bothers and flies to cinder, in response, cinder launches a great flare to Megatron, but this is covered with his shield, already close to cinder, megatron tries to step on as if it were an insect, however, cinder manages to dodge the attack from megatron and throwing several crystals to this. Megatron is covered with his coat of arms to then shoot cinder with the plasma fusion shootgun, cinder manages to dodge the shots to then throw five pillars of fire to megatron. Cinder: Time to end this... Cinder rises to be at the height of Megatron, while this is running towards her with his sword, ready to put an end to this. Cinder begins to charge a large amount of fire, while megatron is approached more and more. Cinder launches a huge flare to megatron, it is covered with his shield, but this quickly begins to make the leader of the decepticons start to recede. Megatron: This... is impossible! Cinder: Goodbye... "Lord Megatron" The shield of megatron does not resist more and cinder attack hits directly to Megatron. Megatron: RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Megatron is launched against one of the few stores that still were standing, causing an explosion. Cinder falls to the floor very tired and constrained, hardly be could move. Cinder breathed intermittent. cinder tries to stop, but this too tired. Cinder: I did it... I finally... did it... (Music end) However... (Cue Lockdown Theme) Cinder looks forward to yours and doing so... can't believe what she sees... Megatron... still alive... Cinder: How... how?! Megatron is approaching more and more. cinder tries to get up, but is useless, too tired to move. Megatron to the already very close to it, this raises his sword. Megatron: If you look at starscream tell him "Hello" Megatron crushes Cinder with his sword, killing her and leaving his remains on the ground. Megatron: I have to admit... you gave a good fight, Fall. Megatron goes flying with a large wound in his torso caused by Cinder. K.O! * Megatron arrives to the main ship of the decepticons, the Nemesis, to receive repairs. * A group of atlas accompanied with the Autobots found the remains of Cinder after extinguishing the fire. Result (Cue Decepticons Theme) Boomstick: Holy shit! that was wonderfully overwhelming! Nyxs: Bad joke, Boomstick, Bad joke... Boomstick: What? It is the best that I can! Nyxs: Forget that and explain why megatron won. Boomstick: Okay. Nyxs: Megatron and Cinder are villains difficult to beat in their respective universe. It sounds crazy, Cinder would be able to keep megatron on the sidelines and give a good fight. Boomstick: Megatron by their larger size is much more stronger than cinder and possesses millions of years of experience by the war that have had the autobots and decepticons. Megatron also has a better armament that outperforms the armament of Cinder. Nyxs: Although Megatron size is an advantage, but also is a big disadvantage, as this makes their movements are a bit slow and surprise to cinder is impossible. the size of cinder could help her much, because combined with his skills of stealth, Cinder could get one that another attack by surprise to the leader of the decepticons. Boomstick: Cinder would perhaps be more rapid than Megatron in his robot mode, but things obviously change if Megatron in his vehicle and more if Megatron decides to fly instead of going by land, as seen in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, megatron was able to fly from the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean until one of the moons of Saturn where was the Nemesis. Nyxs: The depth of the Atlantic Ocean is 14,700 kilometers, and the distance between Saturn and Earth is 1448409600 kilometers, this would understand that Megatron was able to fly 1448424300 kilometers, this possibly in only minutes. Boomstick: Cinder is possibly able to injure megatron, but a very good attack from megatron would be able to kill it, because the megatron managed to withstand entering the Earth from its very depleted atmosphere after be looking for the cube and his body was able to be almost two years living in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, is made to understand in Transformers 2007, the background pressure is strong enough to not leave remnants of Megatron, Brawl, Bonecrusher, and Blackout. Nyxs: We could say that the possibilities of cinder win were... crushed. Boomstick: Really? Nyxs: (sigh) Whatever. The Winner is Megatron. Who would you be rooting for? Megatron Cinder Fall Who do you want to win? Megas Cinder best antagonist? Megatron Cinder Fall Do you agree with the result? Yes No (Cinder Fall had to win) Maybe Result: Yes Reason: No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 10 Simbiothero Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Alien Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles